Data can be hidden into a multimedia file through a time domain (TD) or a frequency domain (FD), or is hidden in a discrete wavelet transform (DWT) coefficient or a discrete cosine transform (DCT) coefficient in a form of plain text or cipher text. However, the above described methods are complex and the integrity of the hidden data is easily affected by noise.